Honey & Kunai: Sweet and Sour Compaliation
by A.Himawari
Summary: Every OC has a backstory and secrets come to light. This side compaliation tracks the back histories of several of the Hachimitsu Clan family. Ever wondered about who the fathers of Kisaki-mama's children are? Why Jun and Akuzetsu had a fight that eventually led to Jun's self imposed banishment? Under what circumstances Rei and Duelo had Hachiko? All that you'll find here! [OCxOC]
1. Story One: Duelo and Rei - Part 1 (edit)

**A/N: Firstly, this is a compaliation to Honey &amp; Kunai, if you haven't read it, go forth and read (if you want) I won't force you or anything. The stories here can be read as stand alone... So yeah, ahem, anyways.  
**

**As promised to my HK readers, this is the first side story compilation thingy to the series. Note that the chapters will not be in chronological order due to um, well you'll see. Lets just say if I were to post PT. 2 of Story One, there would be major spoilers for oncoming chapters in HK2. So, yes, these chapters here will be jumbled up a bit and I apologize if it's confusing but trust me as you read HK and read this, it'll make some sense as to why I'm doing this compilation this way. So with out further ado,**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the wonderful albeit dangerous world of Naruto but I do own my OC's and for me, that is enough.**

**[Edited: March 10] - I didn't realize I put up the first draft and not the final draft, but now it's fixed!  
**

* * *

**STORY ONE: DUELO AND REI – PART 1**

**-A Year before the Kyuubi Attack-**

Hachimitsu Rei smiled at her only surviving teammate as he sat on the grass and studied his scroll carefully. His shoulder length shaggy cut black hair fell around him as he studied. Sometimes she wondered why he wouldn't just tie his hair back but she smiled as she remembered that he was growing it out because she had once commented on how he'd look great with long hair.

Standing up, Rei approached the studying teen from behind and he didn't react right away as she pulled his hair back. She took a spare hair tie and tied it back for him. He looked up at her as she finished tying his hair in a loose ponytail.

"That's better. Now you don't have to worry about your hair getting in the way of studying." Rei smiled and knelt as she wrapped her arms around Duelo's shoulders, resting her head on his back.

"You know I can't concentrate." Duelo commented, his voice slightly sending shivers down Rei's spine.

"Just for a little while, please. I know, I know you're leaving to keep your studies and- I just, just let me okay." Duelo relaxed in Rei's hold. Rei didn't want Duelo to leave. He had gotten a leave to study medicine around the elemental nations. The sannin, Orochimaru had invested in getting Duelo the approval. Rei knew how much this meant for Duelo, it was his dream to study under a sannin, originally he intended to study under Tsunade-sama but she had taken a personal leave and now Duelo would be working for a different sannin collecting data for some groundbreaking project for the village.

"Rei, I need to keep studying." Rei released him and simply sat behind him. She and Kuroyama Duelo started the academy together and even made it into the same team genin team after graduation. As chunin, Duelo had taken the medic route, as he found it intellectually engaging and Rei naturally went for everything the opposite of what was expected out of her. She specialized in espionage.

Hachimitsu Rei was expected to be a proper Hachimitsu Daughter and gain favor of the Clan Matriarch. Rei though was never one for such things. She didn't even look like a Hachimitsu. She didn't have the golden hair, golden eyes nor fair skin. Rei was slightly tan from where she trained under the hot sun, her hair was dark brown, like her mother's and her eyes, they were round and light brown. Certainly not the makings of an heiress but she had all the right features to blend in the crowd. Hence why she took the espionage route, besides Hachimitsu were too flamboyant for her tastes and wearing hanbok would make her stick out in her line of work.

Rei had grown up in a shinobi village and to her being a ninja was the dream, a dream she easily achieved but war, war wasn't one of those things that she expected to happen. At age 8, two years after she received her headband, everything changed for Rei but still she would not give up her dream, even when her Father pleaded for her to quit. Rei had inherited his stubborn genes and refused to quit and abandon her only surviving teammate.

Now though the war was over and she had a new fervent appreciation for life, family and friends. However there was one thing that currently bothered her, her latest fixation on her best friend and teammate, Kuroyama Duelo.

"I can feel you staring at me again. What is the matter?" Duelo turned to face Rei. She knew she was blushing because she got caught staring but she had this urge to do something, something reckless. She blushed some more as Duelo neared and hand his hands brushed on her skin as he felt her forehead.

"It's not a fever. Rei?" He leaned forward and reached forward to grab Rei's hand. In that exact moment Rei got the courage necessary and brushed her lips across Duelo's. At first he froze and Rei feared he'd push her away. Surprisingly, he relaxed and pulled her closer to him. He nestled down in the grass and latched on to Rei so she rested over him.

Rei shivered as she felt his hands trace the hem of her shirt and she gasped once his hand went underneath to grope her. Duelo wasted no time to probe her mouth with his tongue. Rei found herself get very warm and she lightly thrust her hips against him. Duelo groaned and rocked his own hips back at her to which she let out a desperate cry for more. Rei knew she wouldn't be able to stop once all fabric barriers were removed and for that single passionate moment in the training grounds, she didn't care if anyone saw.

* * *

**-2 Months Later-**

Duelo was gone. He left and didn't bother to say a proper goodbye. Rei sat in her dim bedroom and hugged her knees. Ever since they had sex in the training field, Duelo had become distant. Rei had tried to seek him out but he avoided her with his 'I have work' or 'I've got a meeting with Orochimaru-sama.' He used every excuse and evaded her until he last night.

Last night had been different but not entirely bad had she known it was her last time seeing him, she would have demanded he stay, she would've told him about her current, well their current problem to be more precise. Last night Duelo had snuck into her room and with a single kiss it escalated and eventually they ended up together in bed. They had done it again and again, only this time it wasn't sweet like the first time, it was from both their parts, a frenzy. They had been loud and if it hadn't been for Rei's parents working late at the shop, they would've been caught many times.

Rei sighed as she pushed away the memories of that steamy session. She rubbed her lower abdomen gently.

"When he comes back, I'll tell your Daddy but for now, I'll have to face my parents alone."

* * *

**-Duelo-**

Duelo knew he shouldn't have gone to see her. He knew it was a very bad idea but he needed her one last time before he left. At first, when she had taken the initiative at the training field 2 months ago, he had coerced himself into giving into his carnal desires. Rei had been his childhood crush and as they both grew alongside each other, it had become difficult to ignore her especially when her chest and hips began to take a sensual shape. However that first time opened up the floodgates and left him wanting more of her. Avoiding her for two months had hurt him to do it but the separation had only strengthened his desire and just before leaving, he caved in. He threw caution to the wind again and let himself loose all his sanity for another night.

"If you're done reminiscing about trivial matters, I suggest you get to work. We need to isolate the DNA of these cells for implantation and then we need to start searching for Kaguya's Flower. I didn't take you on as an assistant for nothing. You'll be in charge of the Hashirama Cell project and of the hunt for the rare flower while I finish Anko-chan's training. Kukuku." Duelo nodded at the black haired Sannin as the mad man refocused on the corpse on the lab table. Somehow Duelo had the feeling that this man was a devil.

* * *

**-4 Months Later – Kakashi -**

Kakashi had a strange urge to visit Hachimitsu Treats all because of Kuroyama Duelo. The shop had been a civilian hangout but for some reason he felt compelled to do Kuroyama Duelo the stupid favor. It had been a long while since Kakashi had seen Hachimitsu Rei around and he knew based off Duelo's information, that Hachinitsu Rei's parents ran the shop and she'd regularly hang out there when she wasn't doing missions. Lately though he had heared rumors that she was going to get a promotion to Jonin but for some reason, she instead enlisted in the Chunin Reserve. In ways he coudln't blame her if the war had scared her, no one survived with out a couple of emotional scars. He too had done something simillar, well, he'd taken the ANBU route to numb his personal losses.

Kakashi sighed as he approached the soft yellow building. He had kept a mutual sort of friendship with some of his fellow comrades but Duelo, it was different. They were competitive but subtle about it as Duelo liked hiding his genius like any good ninja should. Then there was Hachimitsu... Yeah she was a looker but he'd never attempt to get near her... Everyone he got close to had the tendacy to die off. Then again, she and Duelo, plus Gai, were the only ones that didn't shun him after word got out about Rin. If he recalled correctly, Hachimitsu had been the one pushing Duelo to be supportive and for a while Hachimitsu had even brought him bento's over and sweets in attempts to make him feel better. Kakashi paused as he felt his cheeks get slightly warm.

_Ah, need to stop thinking about her kindness and about Rin. Stupid Kuroyama if you wanted to keep an eye on Hachimitsu you shouldn't have left. I could be sharpening kunai for my next mission._

As Kakashi walked toward the shop he paused as he detected a slight genjutsu. He carefully lifted his sharingan-covered eye and had to blink twice at Hachimitsu Rei. To the naked eye, she looked as if she was just tending customers, wearing a white apron over her lithe body, white bandana over her dark hair. However that wasn't the case. Hachimitsu was carrying an extra chakra signature in her stomach, a strong one too.

_Well she's clearly fine if she's having a child… But who's the father? Hmm, better not dabble into that, it's none of my business who she decided to have a child and with that, I can simply tell him that she's fine._

Kakashi didn't realise it but at the moment, he was slightly disappointed but she shut the feelings down and headed home to prepare for his next mission.

* * *

**-Duelo-**

Kakashi had sent a message that Rei was perfectly fine. Somehow Duelo wasn't comfortable with that. She couldn't just be fine. Didn't she miss him? Wasn't she depressed? Surely he would've picked up if she was faking her attitude or smiled. Then again, as careful and pretentious as Hatake could be, he was also damn clueless when it came to women and knowing him, he probably didn't approach Rei, just watched her from afar.

Duelo still had the fresh memories of her pleasant curves, her moans, they way she felt against him.

"If you're done daydreaming, I need you to finish cultivating the flower." Orochimaru barked and Duelo nodded as he grimaced at the thorny shrub with a single black flower deep in the middle. He was to successfully take 'Kaguya's Flower' and not damage it in the process but seeing all the thorns Duelo began to hate it, even if it was rare and important to Orochimaru-sama's research.

Adjusting his facemask to ensure he didn't get caught in the flower's tantalizing scent, he braced himself.

_Maybe I should've stayed in Konoha instead of doing slave work for a Sannin, At least I would've been with Rei._

* * *

**December 31st - January 1st –Rei-**

"Rei Push!" The midwife instructed. Rei had been in agony for the past 7 hours (in a few seconds it would be 8 and the New Year). Rei had wished Duelo would be here but even that at this point for her it was wistful thinking. For the past 7 months there had been no news about Duelo so there was no way she could tell him about their child.

Rei's parents, her father had been very upset. Rei and Duelo were only 15, somehow her father blamed her ninja career but Rei paid it no heed. It was true that she grew up faster than most civilian girls because of her line of duty. It was also true that she and Duelo were considered adults because they were ninja but they, well at least she assumed he too, didn't regret what they had done. Her father would come around. Hachimitsu Jun would wear down at the sight of his grandchild. That Rei was sure of. Her track of thoughts were cut as she felt another sharp pang in her lower waist. The contractions were getting shorter so it would be any minute now.

"PUSH!" Rei let out a piercing yell as she gave a big push and even though the pain was unbearable she kept herself from succumbing to the tiredness that grew in her as she heard small dulcet cries.

"It's a girl! Congratulations, ah and Happy New Year." The midwife announced and before Rei knew it, on her chest was placed a small yellow bundle. She gasped as she saw the little human lying on her. She hadn't opened her eyes yet as she was crying but the little baby had a tuft of messy golden brown hair and her skin was a delicate light peach.

"She's beautiful dear. She's clearly taken after your father and taken on the Hachimitsu traits. The Clan is going to rejoice, a little girl." Rei heard her mother, Mim say. Rei couldn't take her eyes off her baby, no her and Duelo's baby.

"E-Eight hours of labor but they were well worth it." Rei managed to say and placed a small kiss on top of her little girl's head while her finger traced the baby's soft cheek.

"What will her name be? I need to get her paperwork ready?" The midwife asked. Rei smiled sadly, as she knew with out Duelo here, she couldn't give the baby his family name. It made her a bit upset but for now, until he returned, this baby would carry her name, because deep down she feared Duelo wouldn't want the baby, so Rei did what she had to do to prevent her baby from being hurt should Duelo not want her.

"Hachimitsu Hachiko. Hachiko as in Bee Child." The midwife nodded and wrote the named down. Rei smiled down at her sleeping baby.

"Mommy will do everything in her power to make sure you're a happy baby, with or without Daddy. You will be loved."

* * *

**A/N: I know it's kinda short but that's how it came out. I hope you all enjoyed this first part. Rei, I love her and she's such a realist and it broke me to have her think of the possibility that Duelo wouldn't want Hachiko. Please feel free to criticize, I get the feeling I'll get flames for having Rei and Duelo be teen parents. Pushing the flames aside, you have to admit, it's cute that Duelo, even though gone kept tabs on Rei and that he's grown out his hair for Rei.  
**

**Next Story will be Jun, Mori and Akuzetsu's story; Part 1 to be exact.**

**Until next time,**

**-Anbu**


	2. Story Two: A Tale of 3 Brothers - Part 1

**A/N: Here's another one, focusing Akuzetsu. As you read try to figure out who Mi-hi is... I assure you she's in HK but under a different name. If you're a new reader and have no idea what I meant before, then in good time, all will be revealed. Enjoy :)**

**oOoOo**

Terms used and you should be aware of in this chapter (if not I do elaborate in the chapter, so no worries if it's too much to remember):

Hanbok: Traditional Korean Clothing - in the Land of Honey, everyone wears these.

Women's Hanbok:

Chima - long skirt that's tied from the upper chest area.

Jeogori- is a long sleeved shirt reaches just below the chest, kept closed by a tying ribbon

Dangui-Jeogori - formal long sleeved shirt, reaches above the lower stomach.

Men's Hanbok:

Baji- loose pants and a Jeogori, sometimes worn with a Jokki - Vest, over it.

Durumagi - formal overcoat is worn over the Jeogori and Baji,

Gonryongpo - a fancy dress robe typically worn with a belt around the middle.

Bineyo \- Hair stick worn by both males and women.

**oOoOo**

**[Insert Disclaimer Here]**

* * *

**STORY TWO: A TALE OF THREE BROTHERS: Jealousy, Love and Rivalries– PART 1**

_**Ages: Jun [16], Mori and Mi-hi [15], Akusetsu [14], Himitsu [12]**_

Jun was standing over Akusetsu pointing his katana at Akusetsu's chest. This had happed for the third time today. Akusetsu grimaced as he accepted his defeat staring into Jun's dark brown eyes. Jun was always good at everything he set his mind to and it bothered Akusetsu how effortlessly his brother was good at things.

Jun was perfect. He was first born, he had the trademark Hachimitsu looks, long golden hair (typically pulled up in a top knot), a stupid handsome face, not to mention he was the favorite son. Stupid perfect Hwan Wongja, true to the name the citizens of Honey called him. Akusetsu couldn't see where they came up with such a stupid nickname, Bright Prince. More like show off.

"Alright my turn!" Mori jumped up from the sidelines and adjusted his katana that rested on his dark blue hanbok pants. As Mori re-tied his low ponytail and retied the trying ribbon to his black jeogori shirt, Akusetsu got up, by passing Jun's hand and moved over to the sidelines. Unknown to Akusetsu, Jun was watching him carefully.

Akusetsu pulled his hair out of it's messy bun and it shaggily fell down in messy dark layers over his shoulders. As he sulked he felt Jun's light stare, which further irritated Akusetsu. Deciding to cool off, Akusetsu took off his black jokki (vest), leaving his upper body bare.

"Come on Jun! I want to spar, I can't let you keep today's record. I intend to even it out 2-2." Mori fervently declared. Akusetsu wondered how it was that Mori didn't spot the immaculate favoritism their mother had for Jun. Perhaps it was because Mori was second born. He couldn't see it though it was there practically in a neon sign for all to see.

Mori like Akusetsu had dark hair. Except Mori's was wavy and always in pulled into a ponytail. Mori's eyes were grey and almond shape where as Akusetsu, his eyes were dark yellow and there was the simple fact that Akuzetsu preferred to have his hair in shaggy layers and a messy bun. There were also little things like Mori was calm, calculative in combat and had a knack for tactics. Akusetsu, well, his temper was his drive in everything but sometimes it became a problem. Jun though, he was perfect mix of temper and tactics.

As Jun and Mori began to spar, Akusetsu sat on the sidelines brooding. He couldn't see why Jun was the favorite. Jun was no different to himself or Mori so what made Jun so special?

"You're thinking hard again." Akusetsu was taken out of his thoughts as Mi-hi sat beside him. She poked his cheek and then turned to see the fight. Mi-hi had been his and his brother's friend since they were children. Now in their teens, they still remained friends but Jun who use to be very friendly with Mi-hi started to act indifferent. Akusetsu figured Jun was a jerk as he couldn't see how Mi-hi had been getting quite radiant.

Mi-hi had long wavy hair, neatly braided and she had the darkest hazel eyes. She was the best option for Akusetsu to chose as a wife (in the future) as she was the only daughter in the Sen Clan, a noble family and Akusetsu couldn't lie, he was very attracted to Mi-hi but it seemed Mi-hi wasn't attracted to him at all.

Everyday Akusetsu saw how she came over to watch him and his brother's spar but it was only so that she could watch over Jun. Jun who was oblivious to everyone but what really bothered Akusetsu was that Jun never discouraged Mi-hi when she doted on him. Akusetsu clenched his fists at that thought. Mi-hi deserved better not some stupid pompous momma's boy. Focusing back on the fight, Jun disarmed Mori who started to rant how he wanted another round.

"That was amazing. I-ll be back, I made Jun some sweets." Mi-hi stood up and pulled out a little pink silk sack that Akuzetsu assumed held the treats. Akusetsu grimaced as Mi-hi was now running over to share sweets with Jun. Akusetsu's heart stopped as Jun declined to have any sweets and Mi-hi's face fell. She then turned around to return and then she tripped on her teal chima skirt, falling backward. As Akusetsu got up ready to catch her and yell at Jun, Jun had moved rather quickly behind her and gracefully caught her, the candies spilled on the floor. Akusetsu angrily got up and stomped away before he did something he'd regret.

* * *

**-Later that night-**

"Setsu? Are you mad at me for being so rough earlier?" It was Jun. Akusetsu turned and faced away from his bedroom door. Jun didn't come in but Akusetsu knew he was still standing outside the room.

"Look, I apologize for going rough on you today but Mother asked me to-" Akusetsu growled and jumped out of bed and slammed the door open.

"You always do what mother says. You're her favorite how could she not ask you to go hard on me? I know I'm not strong and that I need work in certain areas but lets face it, I'm not you or Mori. I don't have the right affinity for swords like you two. It's bad enough you have Mother's attention do you have to steal Mi-hi's attention too?" Akusetsu's rage settled as he realized what he had said. Jun frowned and didn't look hurt, he looked confused.

"Favorite you say? How am I her favorite? She's pushed everything on me. She expects me to be so many things. I can't say no to her either because I'm her son, the eldest and I'm to set an example for both you and Mori. You're being pitiful because you're not good at the sword. I accept that you aren't no where near Mori and I's level but that doesn't excuse you from working harder." Jun paused and Akusetsu growled.

"What about Mi-hi?"

"What about her?" Jun asked and Akusetsu clenched his fists.

"What are you blind? She loves you. She always has and she's only stuck around for this long with hopes to be with you! She always makes sweets, your favorite if you haven't noticed! You're just so stupidly dull that you can't see beyond your nose. If you don't want her then just tell her because it hurts to see her pine after you when you're so indifferent." Akusetsu felt dread as he saw Jun's shocked face.

"M-Mi-hi loves me?" He asked and Akusetsu felt the blood drain out of his face as he saw a small tint of red on Jun's face.

"You know what, get out of my room!" Akusetsu pushed Jun out and slammed the sliding door. Angrily, mostly at himself, Akusetsu began punching his pillow. He had the dreading sense that his stupid mouth and temper had ruined his chances with Mi-hi but in that moment he swore, he'd do everything he could to win her heart.

* * *

**-A Week Later-**

'White and Gold paper lanterns everywhere; Silk fabrics for decorations hanging here and there, She even imported new plants for decoration and had the new koi pond finished for the event... All for her stupid favorite. And at night time too, his favorite time of the day. Bleh!'

"Stop scowling." Mori whispered next to Akusetsu. Akusetsu grumbled back pulling the white neckline on his dark blue formal hanbok. If there's one thing Akusetsu hated about the Land of Honey, it was the stupid jeogori shirts. He preferred wearing only his pants and a vest, no shirt, no sleeves, this though, the Durumagi overcoat was constricting. Akusetsu didn't care if it was tradition for formal occasions, he wanted out. He didn't care that he had to show off the rose gold and silver stitching on his Durumagi shoulder sleeves. All he wanted right now was to take it off. Who cares if his bare chest was vulgar for this occasion, he knew he couldn't be the only one with this thought.

"I hate wearing this formal thing. I don't care if it's Jun's stupid birthday." A small whack at the back of his head left him glaring at his mother, Kisaki-mama. Kisaki-mama wore a fancy silk teal dangui jeogori with gold on the shoulders and the front of the shirt. The tying ribbon too was teal but from it hung a jade green norigae for luck.

"You couldn't pull up your hair and properly wear the binyeo could you?" Kisaki-mama said through a tight smile. Akusetsu smiled mischievously. One thing was him wearing stupid formal Hanbok another was fully pulling his hair up. He had half is hair up in a bun and the other half was shaggy layers of black that reached just below his shoulders.

"Oh Mother, it's my signature style. Otherwise I wouldn't be known as Kwang Daegun. What's a Wild Prince to do with out his personal hair style?" Akusetsu grinned through his smile as his mother rolled her honey colored eyes.

"Very well, since it's for your personal image, I'll let it slide but next time, I just might not invite Lady Mi-hi." Akusetsu's smiled faded. Kisaki-mama definitely knew he had a thing for Mi-hi but the fact she dared used Mi-hi as a bargaining chip, Akusetsu refrained from glaring and simply tightened his fists at his side.

"Well then lets get started. All the guest are ready." Kisaki-mama said, mostly to herself. His little blonde sister Himitsu nodded at Kisaki-mama.

Akusetsu noted how his mother gracefully walked, radiating authority with each step she took. It was also well to note that not once did she trip on her black silk chima with the golden kanji for heaven stamped all over the skirt. Akusetsu amusedly smirked as his little sister, Himitsu, epically failed to walk at the same pace as Kisaki-mama, probably so she wouldn't trip.

Himitsu was dressed in a bright pink chima skirt with gold flowers on the skirt hems and wore a white jeogori with light pink sleeves and gold decorations on the shoulders. Himitsu's delicate face turned into a soft scowl as her almond shaped brown eyes landed on Akusetsu's dark yellow eyes. Akusetsu relished that he pissed off his little 12-year-old sister but then again, was that not this role as brother?

Himitsu huffed and haughtily raised her head and turned, her gold flowered headband glistened and made Akusetsu's eyes slightly close. Akusetsu could almost swear Himitsu did that on purpose. The little heiress had a knack for annoying him. The only one she wouldn't annoy was Jun.

'Well at least she treats Mori the same.' Akusetsu noted as Himitsu stuck her tongue out at Mori who subtly made a hand gesture that he'd mess up her hair. Akusetsu turned his attention to Kisaki-mama as she beaconed for them, he and Mori to come forward.

As the two brothers settled next to Himitsu, Akusetsu's eyes landed on Mi-hi who stood in the crowd. She sent him a soft smile. He smiled back and took in her beauty. Mi-hi wore a silk grey chima with sliver flowers. Her jeogori colored in a light soft blue with silver and navy on the cuffs. Mi-hi's brown hair neatly braided in a side plait and a silver flower pin he'd never seen her wear held back her bangs, he disregarded it and beamed when he saw the silver ribbon he had given her for her birthday a few months back, tied in her braid.

Akusetsu knew that she'd look radiant in Dangui-jeogori, soon, once he captured her heart and proposed. Only then would she be able to wear it. Dangui-Jeogori were only worn by the nobles and although Mi-hi was of a noble clan, her clan was still a minor clan and held no standing in the courts of Honey.

"Pay attention 'Setsu." Kisaki-mama said through her smile as she stepped forward on the small platform. Akusetsu grimaced but nodded. He noted how Mori with a bored expression stood next to him.

"Friends, Family, today the Hachimitsu Clan proudly announce the coming of age of Hwan Wonja, the bright prince, Hachimitsu Jun." On cue, Jun stepped out of the room he had been waiting in for over hours. Jun, unlike Mori and Akusetsu, didn't have to wear rose gold and silver on his black gonryongpo, a fancy formal dress robe. Jun, as firstborn had the privilege and honor to wear gold. He even proudly wore the gold bineyo with a black gem, shaped like a bee in gold detail that loudly announced his status as the first born son.

Akusetsu felt a little jealous as he noted how Mi-hi stared at Jun in awe and a small blush crept on her cheeks. Jun, of course didn't notice as he was too busy walking forward to reach the podium. Once Jun reached the podium, Kisaki-mama had him stand next to her.

"Today I proudly announce my first born son's rightful place as Head of Internal Affairs for the Hachimitsu. As such, From here on out, he'll proudly wear the gold and silver binyeo to establish his position and earn the respect and power he so rightly deserves." Kisaki-mama stepped back and one of the staff members brought forth a silk red pillow with the famous gold and silver bineyo passed down through the Clan. It was twisted gold and silver and at the decorative end a honeycomb was visible. Kisaki-mama carefully placed it into Jun's topknot, right underneath his black bee gold bineyo.

After the small ceremony, Akusetsu moved to the back of the party, where there were less guests and no one would notice him sulking. Joining him, Mi-hi stood beside him.

"Why haven't you gone to congratulate Jun?" He bitterly asked as he saw how Jun was surrounded by council members and their daughters, no doubt trying to set him up for marriage.

"You know I can't. I-I'll just freeze up and make a fool out of myself. What if I step on my chima again?" Mi-hi admitted. He turned to look at her and mentally growled as he saw longing in her eyes as she stared at Jun.

"You haven't complimented my hanbok today." He changed the subject and Mi-hi smiled and turned away from Jun.

"I didn't think I needed to. Though I am surprised you lasted this long with out tearing your top off." Mi-hi lightly joked and Akusetsu felt his chest warm up as all her attention was on him.

"Eh? You look flustered. Is there a girl you like?" Mi-hi asked and poked his cheek to which Akusetsu simply smiled. He imagined this is how they would be as a couple.

"Ne! If you don't want to tell me then fine! See if I help you with relationship advice, humph." Mi-hi turned away from him and pouted. Akusetsu smiled and inwardly beamed, at least she was mad at him and her attention was all for him. He even relished on the simple fact that she hadn't stared at Jun again.

* * *

**A/N: Be honest, how did you guy's like this one? Akusetsu is probably one of my favorite of the Hachimitsu simply because I have a thing for bad guys. Next part will be a continuation of this story, set two years after this story. It'll be more drama filled and it's where we'll see how Akusetsu starts to crack. Any guesses as to who Mi-hi is?  
**

**Until Next Time!**

**-Anbu**


	3. Story Two: A Tale of 3 Brothers - Part 2

**A/N: It's late but hey, I got it out by Saturday (PST), that's got to mean something right? I would've released it earlier but there were personal problems going on and uhy, I didn't feel right giving you all a shitty chapter, so Bam! Full Brain Schemed Chapter straight out of my phone!**

**[Insert Disclaimer Here]**

* * *

**STORY TWO: A TALE OF THREE BROTHERS PT.2 - Jealousy Love and Rivalries**

**_Ages: Jun [18], Mori and Mi-hi[17], Akusetsu [16], Himitsu [14]_**

For the past 2 years, Akusetsu had watched how Jun had become suddenly oh so important that he started to train with the guard not long after his 16th birthday. Mori followed too a year ago but at least Mori still hung out in the afternoons and sparred for a bit. Jun though always had some stupid excuse like tea with Yoon of the Basho Clan or something like tea with the so-and-so's daughter.

"You're scowling at the tree again." Mi-hi called and sat down beside him. Mi-hi, had only gotten prettier. He hair was longer, her soft hazel eyes were richer and her smile, always present. She was now 17 and far more radiant than before. Mi-hi over the past two years got fuller in figure but also a bit taller. Akusetsu though caught up her last year when he had his growth spurt, well he now towered over her much like his brothers towered over most others. Mi-hi wore a blue chima with a white jeogori, little yellow butterflies decorated the front of her jeogori and her hair was braided neatly and tied off with a blue ribbon. She was dressed in the epitome of her class.

_'Mi-hi and her love for cool colors.'_

Akusetsu was about to smile when he spotted another girl beside Mi-hi. This girl was thin, looked delicate as she wore a light pink chima skirt, silk to be exact with silver embroidery on the skirt hems. She wore a powder blue dangui jeogori with dark blue cuffs and silver embroidery. Her hair was dark brown, pulled back in a braid tied off in a pale pink ribbon, once more silk. On the side of her head she wore silver flower clips with little soft pink and light blue gems. This girl was new. Mi-hi never brought friends over.

_'Silk means she's from money and silver embroidery, her father must be up high or maybe it's her mother.'_

Akusetsu figured. The mystery girl's dark brown eyes met his yellow ones. She wasn't looking away, she had nerve. Akusetsu noted she had fair skin and going off by the small application of soft peach on her lips, this girl was raised with one thought in mind, securing a good marriage.

"Who's this?" Akusetsu finally asked and the girl didn't break eye contact.

"This is Lady Inhyeon, first born of the Min Clan. We go back, way back." As Mi-hi introduced the girl, Inhyeon, Akusetsu could've sworn there was a small smile making it's way on her lips.

"It's finally a pleasure to meet you, _Kwang Daegun_." She bowed politely and Akusetsu rolled his eyes.

"No formalities and I prefer my name over the title the civilian fodder use. We're noble born afterall. Names should be just fine." He clarified and Inhyeon blushed a little, Akusetsu grinned as he had managed to embarrass the girl. Mi-hi hit Akusetsu's shoulder and she frowned.

"Play nice. Stop trying to intimidate Inhyeon with your formal nonsense." Mi-hi berated him and Akusetsu raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?" He asked an Mi-hi crossed her arms.

"If you intended to intimidate her, try when you're actually dressed for the part. Wearing only a black vest, no jeogori underneath and black pants isn't exactly regal formal wear." Mi-hi elaborated.

"Right, so what brings you and a friend over?" Akusetsu asked and now that he thought about it, he realized Mi-hi was dressed very nicely. Overly nice. Mi-hi and Inhyeon stared at him confusedly.

"You, You've got to be kidding me. It's your birthday celebration! We're just the first guests. 'Sestu?" Akusestu jumped up and ran off. He knew for certain his Mother would kill him if he wasn't ready by the right time.

Unlike Jin and Mori, who both liked nighttime, Akusetsu preferred afternoons and sunsets. So his presentation as an adult would be at sunset, meaning he had less than an hour to get ready. As Akusetsu cursed his luck for being born in the fall, when the sunset much sooner, he arrived at the dressing room.

"Where have you been?" Jun, perfect modeled son, was already dressed in his black baji and black yongpo with gold embroidery. His stupid golden hair up in a topknot held his bineyo and to say the least, he looked good. Jun aged very little but he was tall, lithe and the ideal choice of various nobles to have as a son-in-law.

"I told you he'd show up last minute." Mori boredly added. Mori laid on the tatami floors flipping pages of a redbook. Mori unlike Jun wore a dark blue yongpo with silver and rose gold designs on his shoulders and on the front of the shirt. It was strange to see Mori's long wavy hair in a topknot with a rose gold bee binyeo. Mori, over time got built muscle but still he was slender than Akusetsu and easily taller. Mori had looks that could easily get him any girl, but Mori was more interested in the sharpness of his blade than girls… Well that and redbooks.

"Get showered and get dressed. Mother will be here shortly and if Himitsu caught a glimpse of you not ready, be sure that Mother will be angry." Akusetsu rolled his eyes and dreaded to put on the stupid formal wear. As soon as he finished showering in flower and herbal smelly infusions. He was forced into his dark red yongpo by Mori and Jun. Akusetsu was irritated and sent a glare to the hairdresser who waited for him.

"I'll do my own hair." Akusetsu hissed and the hairdresser left just as Kisaki-mama arrived along with Himitsu. Kisaki-mama was radiant as always but this time around she looked older but no wrinkles were present yet. For the celebratory occasion she wore a dark red chima skirt with gold flowers. Her dangui-jeogori was black and decorated in gold. Akusetsu noted her tying ribbon held norigae for luck.

"You're not going out like that are you?" Himitsu asked. Akusetsu sneered at the young girl. Himitsu was now 12 and attracting attention from everyone not only because of her growing beauty but because she showed intelligence in the art of conversation and may have ruined two political careers. Himitsu's blonde hair was braided in a side plait and on her head she wore the gold flowered headband decorated in amber and pearls. She was dressed in a soft yellow chima skirt and very light pink jeogori shirt with gold embroidery, showing off her position as heiress.

"And if I am?" Akusetsu challenged the 12-year-old. His yellow eyes meeting her big light brown almond shaped eyes. Himitsu's puffed out her chest and Akusetsu laughed until Kisaki-mama swatted his shoulder.

"Akusetsu, you know better than to rile up Himitsu. She makes a point. You need to wear your hair up in a topknot. How else am I supposed to put your binyeo on?" Akusetsu knew better than to roll his eyes so he nodded.

"Don't worry about it mother. I just have my reputation to protect." Kisaki-mama sighed as she watched Akusetsu pull his hair up, half of it and tied a topknot while the rest of his shaggy layers fell down his back. He turned and Kisaki-mama smiled a little.

"You look just like your father. He'd be proud." She commented with a bit of sadness behind her eyes. Akusetsu wasn't sure what that meant. His father hadn't visited in years now. It was presumed that war was starting in the elemental nations and that's what prevented him from visiting. Akusetsu shook the feelings aside and simply nodded.

"You know the drill, we've rehearsed this and you've seen your brothers do it." Kisaki-mama stated and patted his cheek. Her rare motherly moments were far few now that he and his brothers were teens, so her small display of affection made something nice pulse in Akusetsu, he liked it.

Once everyone headed out, Akusetsu was left alone to wait while the fancy speech was given and his turn came to step out and be given his rose gold bee binyeo.

"Kwang Daegun, the Wild Prince, Akusetsu." That was his cue and he stepped out when the two doors were opened by the staff. Akusetsu stepped out, proudly walked forward to the platform. He heared the gasps and stares.

_'__They should ingrain the memory of me in formalwear because it won't happen for another milenia if I can help it… Or when I marry Mi-hi.'_

Kisaki-mama smiled and Akusestu snapped out of his thoughts. She and had him stand beside her as his rose gold bineyo was presented on a silk red pillow. His eyes searched the crowd and landed on Mi-hi who stood in the back with her friend, Inhyeon. Mi-hi smiled widely and gave a little wave. Inhyeon though, the girl was blushing immensely.

Kiskai-mama stepped behind him and he focused because this was the moment in any Hachimitsu's life that stood out, the coming of age bineyo. Because Akusetsu was taller than Kisaki-mama, she had to climb on a small stool and put the binyeo in his topknot. Once the process was done, he was re-introduced, this time as Prince Akusetsu of the Hachimitsu Clan.

_'__Prince has a nice ring to it but__Clan__Head of Internal Affairs would be better.' _He mused. As people crowded him to congratulate him, Akusetsu wished Mi-hi would approach and save him. As his eyes gazed beyond the mob of moochers and ass-kissers, his eyes landed on Mi-hi, who was in a conversation with a flustered Inhyeon.

Akusetsu had to wait a whole hour and a half to get to Mi-hi and her friend, Inhyeon.

"You certainly seem popular today." Mi-hi cheekily proclaimed and Akusetsu grinned and he noted how his grin seemed to make Inhyeon blush.

"Yes, well I am the birthday boy. You haven't complimented my attire today. usually you have some sort of commentary Mi-hi." Mi-hi nodded but as she was about to say something, Jun and Mori arrived.

"Good evening. 'Setsu, Mi-hi, Lady Inhyeon." Inhyeon bowed back to Jun and Mori.

"Jin-sama." Lady Inhyeon formally greeted Jun.

"You know her Jun?" Mori asked and stared at Lady Inhyeon, who only had her eyes on Akusetsu.

"Yes, I've had tea with her and her father, Lord Joon on several occasions." Jun informed Mori and Akusetsu raised and eyebrow.

"Well if you all don't mind, I'd like to invite Mi-hi to dance. The music should be starting soon." Jun announced to the group. Mi-hi looked at Jun not replying yet.

Mi-hi had overcome her crush on Jun, at least that's what she claimed, so she no longer blushed when around him. In fact the two had developed a sort of silent but comfortable friendship. Akusetsu didn't approve but couldn't prevent it. After all when Mi-hi joined the family, he'd rather her get along with his family than be distant. The Hachimitsu afterall prided themselves in family unity.

"You know, I just can't leave Inhyeon," Mi-hi mused with a small smile then she turned to Akusetsu.

"'Setsu you should dance with Inhyeon so she's not left out. I'd ask Mori but," Mi-hi concluded. Akusetsu blinked.

"No. I don't do dancing." Mori piped up and crossed his arms.

"I don't even know her." Akusetsu said put off. He had hoped his first dance would be with Mi-hi.

"Fine brother, I'll dance with Lady Inhyeon and you with Mi-hi." Akusetsu's head snapped to Jun. Akusetsu missed how Lady Inhyeon's face fell a bit.

As the music started, Akusetsu with Mi-hi as his partner started the opening dance. It was a slow rhythm and Akusetsu wouldn't have traded that moment for the world. Mi-hi was lovely and for once in Akusetsu's life, he felt that he didn't need anyone else to acknowledge him so long as Mi-hi was with him.

* * *

-Several Months Later-

Akusetsu, like his brothers had started training with the Clan's Personal Guard. To Akusetsu's dismay, he was under Jun's direct order. Jun had a rigorous training program, that if it hadn't been helping Akusetsu get better, he would've been more rebellious and a pain in the ass all together.

Akusetsu's place in the business/political scene was going well. The Min Clan Head, Joon, had taken Akusetsu under his wing and showed him the ropes. How to gain political favors, learn law and the Art of War, both profits of it and uses. Akusetsu enjoyed the lessons and attention but that all changed when Joon suggested Akusetsu try and challenge Jun's position and Head of Internal Clan of Affiars.

"And be a stuck up, no thank you." Akusetsu declined but old man Joon pushed it forward.

"But you're the kind of head we need in the court representing the Hachimitsu. For years my clan has been presenting the idea of forming our own hidden village. Honey can't depend on the elemental countries if war is looming we won't be able to seek protection from any of them because that would automatically risk our people. They'll assume we're taking sides. Now if we had our own military power, we could not only protect our people but if war dared to reach us, we'd be able to defend ourselves. Not to mention our economy would become more stable. A hidden village would incur profits and-" Akusetsu sighed.

"Look, I'll present your idea again to Jun, in private but I'm not going to challenge him. I'm more of a comvbat fighter not a politician. I only do politics because it's my duty. Nothing more, nothing less." Akusetsu clarified.

"Very well. Though I do believe you'd be more suitable to be Head. After all, Jun can't serve the position properly due to his linage." Akusetsu froze and turned his full attention on Joon.

"Elaborate." Akusetsu ordered and Joon paled, as if he had made a mistake.

"Uh, ah, you see. My wife, Eun let slip that Jun's father is from a renowned clan in the Elemental countries." Akusetsu's eyes widen but then he collected himself.

"Those are just rumors Joon. If they held any truth, he wouldn't be Clan Head now would he?"

"I swear it's true! Ask your mother. My wife is good friends with your mother." And with that Akusetsu left the Head of the Min clan to see Kisaki-mama.

Akusetsu arrived back at the compound and found Kisaki-mama with Jun and Mori.

"Ah, 'Setsu, come and sit." Kisaki-mama beamed and Akusetsu sat down but eyed her wearily then eyed his brother, Jun. Jun was every bit Hachimitsu, taking after their mother but there was nothing to hint of his father. Nothing but his eyes.

"Mother, I heard a vicious rumor." Akusetsu started. His family member's eyes landed on him. Akusetsu hated gossip and this was new to them. Akusetsu brining up gossip was strange but if he brought it up, it had to have been severe. Kisaki-mama sat up straight and nodded to Akusetsu.

"What rumor has caught your attention?" She asked.

"There have been," Akusetsu didn't want to ask with his brothers around... After all it was gossip about Jun and not him.

"Talks about war breaking out in the elemental countries and with our economy barely scrapping by, several of the court members have been having talks about presenting project, funding and creating a hidden village. With the elemental countries on each other's throats, there will be demand for missions from the outer countries, an opportunity for our country to prosper from." Jun's eyes swooped down on Akusetsu. Mori went stoic and Kisaki-mama's lips thinned.

"I don't suppose Joon, Head of the Min Clan has been the one to bring this up, has he?" Kisaki-mama asked and Akusetsu nodded.

"He did that and that you and brother shot the idea down due to the kind of message it would give the elemental countries." Kisaki-mama nodded but Jun's face became hard.

"Indeed. The moment we fund a hidden village it will be seen as a threat by all. Endangering our people our family. Even where there is opportunity there is risk a risk too great." Jun added and Kisaki-mama agreed. Mori said nothing but listened.

"I see." Akusetsu said and remained silent for the rest of tea.

-Six Months Later -

"Konoha will not aide us if we begin supplying Kiri. The two have strained relations as it is." Jun argued with Akusetsu. Akusetsu had tried, he really did, to understand Jun's stance in not getting involved with the elemental countries but recently Konoha had sent a letter, treaty that if signed would prevent the Land of Honey from trading with Kiri, it's main trade partner.

Akusetsu had gained a government position under Joon, who was the Head of Economic Affairs. His job was simple, make sure Jun and Kisaki-mama agreed to certain laws that would improve the country's depleting economy. With less trade coming in from due to these relations, ever since rumors of war started, things were getting dire by the minute. Akusetsu had to choose a political side and right now a risk was necessary. going off by the numbers, Land of Honey Citizens would start feeling the pinch in a week when certain goods would start to become scarce. Food being the biggest concern. Rice didn't grow well in the Land of Honey, or any of it's neighboring countries. Wheat did well but the harvest hadn't gone as well as anticipated. Then there was the restrictions of imports. Kiri provided rice and other goods not available in Honey.

"What about our people? We'll let them starve?" Akusetsu countered and Jun sighed.

"We'll find another way. The Land of Jam is in the same pinch, all the outer countries are. We'll find another way. At the moment we cant risk putting a target on our country and we can't afford to lose Konoha's frienshi-"

"Bullshit! You only say that because of your own affiliation with Konoha. It's no secret within the court that the identity of your father. He's a Clan Head and the current Hokage." Akusetsu growled and instantly regretted it as he recalled that Jun had no idea who his father was. But Akusetsu knew. His curiosity had got the best of him and he learned that Sarutobi Hiruzen sired Jun.

"You lie." Jun uttered and paled a little only to throw a nasty glare at Akusetsu. Akusetsu had never seen Jun this way. He actually had never seen Jun this angry. Jun was about to lift his hand when Mori arrived in the hall. Mori didn't know what was going on but he saw how the two, Akusetsu and Jun were glaring at each other. Then Mori spotted the service staff who had frozen in their places.

"Scatter!" Mori barked and all the staff left.

"What the hell is up with you two?" Mori asked.

"Where's Mother?" Jun coldly asked. Mori hesitantly replied. Akusetsu saw how Mori was staring at both of them, he was trying to figure out what had occurred.

"In the office- HEY NO NEED TO SHOVE!" Mori yelled after Jun shoved him aside heading straight to the office.

"Rude prick." Akusetsu mouthed and Mori sent Akusetsu a look.

"What did you say to him? He's pissed." Mori asked and Akusetsu let out a long sigh.

"I know who his father is... So I, it slipped. I shouldn't have but I did." Akusetsu informed Mori who gaped.

"Shit." Mori took off and Akusetsu couldn't help but follow. The two arrived at the office where Kisaki-mama's face was scrunched up in sorrow and fury.

"Good you two are here. Close the door." Akusetsu stepped in but instantly regretted it as he felt the fury in Kisaki-mama's eyes aimed at him.

"I've kept Jun's father a secret for a reason. However now that Akusetsu has figured it out and Jun knows, there's no reason to keep it hidden. Sarutobi Hiruzen is Jun's father. No doubt about it." Jun clenched his fists and Mori gaped and stared in awe at Jun then at Kisaki-mama.

"Why did you keep it a secret _Mother_?" Jun gritted through his teeth. Akusetsu could've sworn he saw Kisaki-mama flinch at Jun's tone.

"Firstly your Father is married, has a family of his own and a hidden village to run. Secondly, -" Jun stood up and rudely left. Kisaki-mama's eyes watered.

"He'll come around Mother." Mori assured Kisaki-mama who shook her head and then glared at Akusetsu.

"You shouldn't have told him. It wasn't your truth to speak. Now leave me, both of you." Kisaki-mama calmly but angrily ordered and the two left the room.

* * *

-Several Days Later-

"Jun quit." Mori growled and glared at Akusetsu. Akusetsu's eyes landed on the twisted gold and silver honeycomb bineyo in Mori's hand.

"I'm now Head of Internal Affairs." Akusetsu stared at the Bineyo until he was snapped out of his stare when a service staff member set down a cup of tea. He glared at the girl who paled and ran out of the room.

"Congratulations?"Akusetsu asked and Mori slammed his hand on the low table making the tea cups rattle.

"You idiot. All I wanted was to be Captain of the Clan Guard. This, this makes me take up more than one responsibility and it's all your fault." Mori sternly said.

"Oh your welcome because of course I planned this out. Because let's face it the rumors already say that I coveted the position and it's no damn secret how much I love to hate Jun. Perfect Jun, The Public's favorite Hachimitsu, Mother's favorite." Akusetsu growled and left the room. He left the compound and reached his favorite are in the small forest outback.

Taking out his sword, Akusetsu began to slash at the tree trunks.

"'Setsu?" Akusetsu stopped and turned and spotted Mi-hi. She the worry on her beautiful face soothed Akusetsu because it meant that she cared.

"I need to de-stress." He quietly said. Mi-hi sadly eyed him and sat down on the grass.

"You know, I don't believe the rumors. I know you, the real you." Mi-hi gave him a small smiled and Akusetsu felt the weight off his shoulders roll off.

_'__Her bright smile maybe the only thing that could calm and make me feel like everything will be fine.'_

* * *

**A/N: CUT! That's it. Now we're going deeper into Akusetsu's attatchement to Mi-hi. We have Inhyeon, who peek-a-boo readers know who she is to Akusetsu in the future and how Akusetsu's image to the public got ruined all because gossip makes the world go round and even the slightest comment be it true or false can damage a person and shove them into darkness. **

**FAN ART LINKS ON MY PROFILE! GO GO GO! Loveable Otaku is an amazing artist, so go forth and be amazed!**

**Until next Saturday, **

**\- Anbu**


	4. Story Two: A Tale of 3 Brothers - Part 3

**A/N: It's long overdue but it's time to spoil a bit since my boy Akusetsu will be making his first official appearance in HK2. I told myself "Self, it's time to spoil, after all compilation readers get sweet spoilers for such sour times to come in HK." Enjoy :D**

**[Insert Disclaimer]**

* * *

**STORY TWO: A TALE OF THREE BROTHERS PT.3 – Jealousy, Love and Rivalries**

_Ages: Jun [19], Mori and Mi-hi [18], Akusetsu and Inhyeon [17], Himitsu [15]_

Akusetsu sat in the middle of a clearing trying to get the hang tree walking. While it wasn't easy, Akusetsu wouldn't give up. He had acquired a scroll on basic chakra exercises from a cargo ship that came in from Kiri about a year ago. He had worked hard to find his chakra and manipulate it, which had been very difficult but he was proud that now at least he had some sort of grasp of it. Sure he'd never learn any jutsu but at least he'd have an advantage over others and because he was a part of the Hachimitsu Guard, it would definitely come in handy, not to mention his latest discovery, which he need to perfect but first, he had to have better chakra control.

"Akusetsu!" Akusetsu jumped down from the tree branch he stood on and grinned as he surprised Mi-hi and Inhyeon. He gave both teens a wide smirk. Mi-hi rolled her hazel eyes knowing he was showing off. Inhyeon calmed her self and blushed. She always blushed around him. He wasn't stupid; Akusetsu knew very well she had some sort of crush on him. Ever since Akusetsu met the thin but pretty girl, she tagged along with Mi-hi whenever she came over to _his_ clearing.

"Mi-hi, Inhyeon. What brings you two here with the black bee of the Hachimitsu?" Akusetsu asked and crossed his arms. His upper body was bare as he had discarded his vest to the side. Mi-hi grabbed his black vest and threw it at him, which he easily caught.

"You're inappropriate and with two young women, it's very obscene." Akuzetsu raised an eyebrow at Mi-hi. She never minded him bare from his upper body, but she had a point, Inhyeon wasn't use to him like Mi-hi. He reluctantly put on the black vest.

"We came to bring you a bento. Mi-hi and I made them for the guard." Inhyeon informed him and held out a fine black polished bento box. Akuzetsu raised an eyebrow at Inhyeon. This girl always wore bright pastels. Her hands fiddled with her light pink tying ribbon that kept her pistachio green jeogori shirt closed and matched her chima skirt. Mi-hi beside her was the complete opposite. Mi-hi wore a dark purple jeogori shirt with a teal tying ribbon that matched her chima skrit. Sometimes Akusetsu wondered how the two teens were friends. Where Inhyeon cared about her looks and wore silk plus gold hairpin's and clips in her hair, Mi-hi wore ribbons in her braid and was rather more about comfort than looks.

"Thank you." Akusetsu took the bento box and bowed. Inhyeon's cheeks seemed to bet redder as he accepted the box.

"Well you two enjoy yourselves. I've got to go see my father." Mi-hi announced and before Akusetsu could protest, she ran off leaving him alone with Inhyeon.

_'__Well this will be awkward.' _Akusetsu thought and he sighed but sat down and opened the bento. He noted that Inhyeon carefully eyed him for his reaction. There was rice to one side and Kimbap, his favorite.

_'__She probably made this herself and I bet Mi-hi told her what I like.'_ He noted and he pulled out the chopsticks and took Kimbap roll.

"I-Is it good?" Inhyeon asked and Akusetsu nodded honestly. It was good and it seemed she had even put some grilled beef in them. As he finished chewing he noted she came prepared with a black canteen.

"It's black tea." Inhyeon added and Akusetsu took it and as he drank he began to wonder.

_'__She's going above and beyond with all my favorites.'_

"What do you want from me?" He boldly asked and Inhyeon blushed heavily and looked away from him.

"J-Just your friendship. I," She paused and her face-hardened as did her soft voice.

"I know you'll never see me the way you see Mi-hi and to be honest, it angers me to no end." Akusetsu raised an eyebrow and his yellow eyes searched for an signs that she was lying but she was not. Her face was concentrated and she stared out into the tree line. Her hands weren't fiddling with anything and instead she clenched her fists.

"Why? Because I don't see you?" He asked and Inhyeon turned and he saw in her for the first time some sort of fire in her dark orbs.

"No, because you're heart is invested in the wrong person and you're going to get hurt more than you can imagine." Akusetsu wasn't sure what to make out of Inhyeon's words. She was so sure of what she said that it made him a little uncomfortable.

"You care that much over me and you don't even know me." Akusetsu commented and Inhyeon smiled a little but not to him, more like to herself.

"I believe in love at first sight. I don't have to know you, I just have to believe in you despite all the things that are said about you." Once more Inhyeon's words disarmed him. Akusetsu knew what she was referring to.

For the past year, Akusetsu's name taken a slight change; the civilian fodder now called him _Akuzetsu_, evil tongue. He made it seem like their words didn't bother him but they did. He was considered the Black Bee of the Clan and now, because of his sudden interest in chakra, not to mention that he kept pressing for the creation of a hidden village. However, that wasn't the worst part of the rumors, now murmurs circulated that he wished to take over the Clan and that he was aiming to become the first Patriarch in full control of the clan. That rumor was the worse as he now came off as an ambitious power hungry son and his position as the youngest son didn't help his situation. Not only that but because his only associates in the courts were Joon of the Min Clan and a few minor noble families with heavy ties to the elemental countries, there was talk that he was planning on siding with one of the Big 5 to start a coup.

"You should mark my words. In your darkest hour, Mi-hi will abandon you." Akusetsu growled and jumped up dropping the bento's contents on the ground. Inheyon gaped and her fists shook.

"Mi-hi will never. She's my best friend and if you talk of her like this… You are no friend of hers." Akusetsu stomped out of the clearing but he couldn't shake away how confidently Inheyon had spoken nor could he forget how hurt her face had been at his rudeness.

_'__I'm Akuzetsu the black bee of the Clan… As if I'd feel guilty when she dared speak of Mi-hi that way.'_

* * *

-Months Later with Jun-

Jun easily blocked Mi-hi's attack. He smiled softly at how hard she had been attacking him and how cute she had looked as she tried to concentrate and find an opening. She easily learned the art of the sword, she found it similar to a dance but her biggest problem, always had been attacking. She could defend herself well but her attacks were weak. As she dodged his attack and her dark blue chima rustled with her movement's Jun tried again and his daito bokken gently touched a part of the loose fabric from her dark green jeogori shirt. Mi-hi aimed her next attack at his side but missed as Jun backed up and put down his daito bokken. Mi-hi followed suit and set her down too.

"You're still weak in your attacks." Jun informed her. Mi-hi stuck her tongue out and looked down at her reflection in the river next to their practice area. As of late she'd always try and act in her usual non-regal childish way but sometimes and randomly, she'd get lost staring out into nothing. Jun approached her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Mi-hi had lost her mother and father not too long ago. Both had traveled out to Kiri and on the way back, the ship they had been aboard got plundered and not a single person had survived. Mi-hi currently lived with her Uncle and Aunt but as of late, she'd been less frequent in their secret meetings.

"They want to find me husband." Mi-hi said out of nowhere. Jun's eyes widen and his body automatically moved. His arms wrapped around her and his head rested a-top hers.

"No. Hold them off, I, I'll have a word with mother. You, there's no one else I want but you." Mi-hi froze in his arms. Jun had never out right said 'I Love You' and he knew that but he just couldn't, by the gods, find the right time, the right moment to say them to their full extent.

"Jun?" Mi-hi turned to face him and her hazel eyes pleaded as they met his dark brown eyes. He leaned in and her eyes slowly shut. Just as his lips were about to meet here's there was a rustle and they both let go and looked around. Jun from the corner of his eye saw something black but he was unsure as to what exactly it was but he had a hunch. Mi-hi's soft hand clasped onto his rough hand and he turned his eyes back to her. She looked worried.

"It was 'Setsu, wasn't it?" Mi-hi asked and Jun couldn't lie to her. He nodded and Mi-hi's face fell.

"He's my best friend. I should've told him instead of him finding out like this." Jun lifted Mi-hi's chin and he saw how hurt her eyes were because of his insistence to keep their relationship hidden.

"No. I'll take responsibility for it. After all if I'm going to ask for you're hand," Mi-hi gasped as Jun took out from the inside pocket of his grey jokki vest pocket a gold binyeo. It was decorated in turquoise gems that were shaped like little flowers on one end. He bowed deeply and Mi-hi followed the custom as she curtsied and turned. She couldn't believe this was happening to her.

Jun expertly rolled up Mi-hi's braid behind her head and put the binyeo in place to hold the bun. Mi-hi turned slowly and her hazel eyes were moist with tears of joy. Jun wiped her tears aside and slowly leaned forward, he was determined to seal the deal. His arms wrapped around her waist and just as his lips brushed against her, he gave away to the passionate moment kissing Mi-hi deeper, making he gasp and taking advantage of the moment to slip his tongue in and completely sweep her off her feet. They had always met in secret and not once had they ever kissed until now. He wanted it to be a memorable that they'd both cherish.

* * *

-The Next Day in the Training Field-

"Come on, get your ass up! Move, Move, Move! You're not touching a sword, let alone a bokken with those sluggish moves. Hustle!" Mori was having too much fun getting the new guard trainees into shape. Just as Jun arrived with the morning guard to take a break, Akusetsu barged in surprising everyone. Mori let out a sigh as he noted Akusetsu stuck to wearing black baji pants and just a black jokki vest with no shirt underneath. Customs claimed that all the guard wear dark blue or at least the long dark blue jokki and cloth headband. Akusetsu's yellow eyes searched the grounds until they landed on Jun who was glaring at Akusetsu and his lack of training attire, but Jun didn't say anything and chose to ignore 'Setsu.

Mori, unlike Jun, didn't shut out 'Setsu completely. Sure his little brother was a bit different and had a dark sense of humor and personality but Mori had treated 'Setsu like what he was, his brother. Jun though, he had refused to even be within the same area as 'Setsu. The two still hadn't worked out their issues. In ways, Mori couldn't blame 'Setsu for feeling the way he did. Jun had always been the favorite hands down but what 'Setsu didn't see was that Jun had never asked for it and Jun was always, well he use to, when he was Clan Head of Internal Affairs, stressed beyond belief. Kisaki-mama had put so much on Jun, that it made Mori feel tired, but 'Setsu, he couldn't see beyond his disappointment and his repressed anger that built up over the years didn't help either.

"JUN. I CHALLENGE FOR THE TITLE OF COMMANDER OF THE HACHIMITSU GUARD, BOUND BY THE CODE OF HONOR OF TRADITIONS PAST." Akusetsu loudly exclaimed. Mori gaped.

"THAT'S MY POSITION AKUSETSU! YOU CAN'T CHALLENGE JUN, IT HAS TO BE ME!" Mori yelled and Akusetsu darkly smirked. Mori knew something was wrong just by seeing _that_ smirk.

"Oh, I can't? Well you can't hold that position. As Head of Internal Affairs, you're not allowed to hold a position beyond Captain within the guard unless you're the only son within the clan. Accumulation of power is forbidden when there are more than two sons in the current main line. Right Jun?" Akusetsu looked to Jun who was frowning but nodded. Mori couldn't believe it.

"That is, if you want to resign you're position of Head of Internal Affairs and hand it to me to continue your Commander position, I don't mind." Jun stepped in and placed and a hand on Mori's shoulder. Mori was in incredulous. He couldn't believe what he was hearing from Akusetsu. The rumors couldn't be true. His little brother wasn't like that. He wasn't… Akusetsu would never covet political power with the intention to take over the clan as patriarch. There was no way and yet, here he was using the Hachimitsu Clan Laws and Protocol.

"I'll accept." Jun gritted out and Mori turned and stared at Jun.

"You don't have to do this. Kisaki-mama can easily-"

"She can't. The Matriarch can only choose the Head of Internal Affiars, The Commander Title is one that is earned through the guard ranks itself, the sons of the Hachimitsu, particularly those closest to the Matriarch get first picks through the Honor Bound Code of Traditions Past; Damn it's too lengthy, they really need to shorten out the name for it." Akusetsu piped in rather happily. Too happy. Mori really wished he had read through all the Hachimitsu Clan Protocol and Laws and not skimmed it. If Mori recalled, one of the two had to die but that didn't sound right.

"The Honor Bound Code of Traditions Past is forbidden." Mori tried and Akusetsu shook his head and darkly chuckled.

"You really need to study more. The Honor Bound Code of Death is no more. In the olden days, the loser would die at the hands of the winner but Banishment has replaced the archaic tradition of death, hence Honor Bound Code of Traditions Past." Akusetsu clarified and the guards that were standing to the sides overhearing and seeing listening started to talk amongst each other.

"Very well. Let's get started then." Jun simply said and Mori gaped. Akusetsu grinned darkly as he walked off the appropriate distance opposite of Jun. Mori stood at a loss. He stepped back and wondered what the hell had gotten into Akusetsu. Mori turned to one of the trainees.

"Get Kisaki-mama. Now." The Trainee nodded and left running. Mori stared as his brothers began with the formal bow and unsheathed their swords.

_'__Kami help me. What do I do? What can I do at this point? Jun's already accepted. I need to think. There has to be some sort of catch to this. Why would 'Setsu set himself up for banishment? Jun's the best swordsman in the guard, as much as I hate to admit, but he is. 'Setsu is good but not as good as Jun. 'Setsu, what are you up to?' _

As Jun and Akusetsu began exchanging blows. Akusetsu being on the defense constantly, as Jun had much more experience, Mori noted the dark glare in Akusetsu's yellow eyes. Jun's dark brown eyes remained cold and stoic.

"I'm not going to lose. No matter the outcome, I'll get my way." Akusetsu gritted as he defended another blow, one aimed at his left side. Jun jumped back and analyzed Akusetsu's technique.

"Fight back, don't just block or you'll lose. Is banishment what you truly want brother?" Jun asked and Akusetsu shrugged.

"Like I said. No matter the result, I end up winning." Akusetsu replied and instead of charging in like he typically did. Akusetsu waited. Mori's brow furrowed as he saw Akusetsu not taking the duel too serious.

"Is this because of Mi-hi." Mori saw it, a dark flash behind Akusetsu's eyes. Jun had just touched on a sensitive topic.

"Because I proposed and she said 'Yes', or is it because being her best friend is all you'd ever amount to." And that had done it. Akusetsu's defensive approach shattered and he rushed in blinded by his anger and jealousy. Madness was written behind his eyes, a type of madness Mori had never seen in his little brother.

"SHUT UP YOU BASTARD!" Akusetsu was moving faster than before and it took everyone by surprise. Jun was left blocking blow after blow. Sparks from their swords clashing only further confirmed that Akusetsu was attacking with his all.

"YOU'VE GOTTEN EVERYTHING HANDED TO YOU. NEVER DID YOU HAVE TO FIGHT FOR SOMETHING. 'JUN IS THE BEST', 'OH, HWAN WONJA IS THE BETTER SON OF THE THREE'. I'M SICK OF BEING LAST, SICK OF BEING OVERLOOKED. YOU MAY HAVE HER HEART, YOU MAY BE THE ONE SHE CHOSE BUT AFTER WE'RE THROUGH HERE, YOU'LL BE LEAVING WITH NOTHING AND I'LL BE THE ONE TO MEND HER BROKEN HEART, EVEN IF I HAVE TO DO IT BY FORCE."

Akusetsu didn't realize what he had said, at least to Mori it appeared that way, nor did he realize that Kisaki-mama had arrived and Himitsu too. Both stared in shock as Jun's stoic mask broke and a dark glare and KI exploded out. Akusetsu didn't even see when Jun had moved close in and with one swing with full of power managed to disarm him. The guardsmen cheered but not the Hachimitsu family members present.

"Oh no." Kisaki-mama gasped and Himitsu's face broke into tears. All Mori could to was stare at the thin slash on Akusetsu's cheek that ran from the corner of his left eye curved on his cheek and ended at the corner of his mouth. Blood began to seep out and run down the left side of Akusetsu's face. Jun stepped back and dropped his katana as he realized he had physically injured his little brother. Jun paled and Mori saw how distressed Kisaki-mama and Himitsu were. Akusetsu though, he had a satisfied dark smile.

"You won but so did I." Akusetsu darkly commented and a medic rushed forward from the sidelines to tend to Akusetsu's bleeding face.

"Jun?" Mori approached his older brother who fell to his knees and bowed his head. Kisaki-mama approached with Himitsu at her side.

"I have won dishonorably by shedding the blood of my brother, my family." Jun managed to say through deep breaths. Mori half berated himself for not having paid attention to the stupid Clan Protocol lessons as a child. He looked at Kisaki-mama who held back her tears and tried her hardest to hide her discontent.

"Given that this Duel was upheld by the Honor Bound Code of Traditions Past, I, Kisaki-mama, the current matriarch hereby give you 8 hours till your banishment is in full effect." Mori was about to protest as he was lost but Himitsu beat him to it as she yelled loudly, not caring who heard as she hugged Jun.

"You're so stupid! That what he wanted all along! He knows the clan rules, word for word. He knew what he was saying to get you to lose your temper! It's not fair!" Himitsu broke out in hiccupped tears and Jun petted her head. Himitsu was attached to Jun on a level that pained Mori to watch. Ever since she was born, Jun had watched over her. Heck, her first word had been his name, Jun. Now at 15, Himitsu heavily relied on Jun since she was to be matriarch after Kisaki-mama. Jun, she had selected to be her mentor and now, he was to leave before his banishment was in full effect.

"Mori, you take care of Himitsu and Mother... Something is different about Akusetsu. It's like… He's someone else. You're going to have to curb him as he's now Commander of the Guard by default… I'm sorry I failed you brother. I knew what he was up to and, in my fury I slipped. I'm so sorry big brother can't be around to help you anymore." Jun bowed to Mori frowned, not at Jun but at the entire situation.

"I'll get you're sword so you can take it with you. You may not be able to take anything from home but what you have on you, however, I can give you this." Mori took out of his pocket a map and a satchel of gold.

"Promise me you'll watch over Mi-hi for me." Jun asked and Mori nodded. Jun stood up, put the gold Mori had gifted him in his baji pants pocket, tucked the map into his dark blue jokki pocket and sheathed his sword. He turned to Kisaki-mama and bowed as he got up she pulled him into a tight hug.

"Go to Konoha," Jun frowned but listened to his mother.

"I'll send a message to Hiruzen. I need someone to represent the Clan. You can reside within the Estate there." Jun shook his head and replied.

"You know as well as I do that my banishment means I'm removed from the Clan until I have a daughter in my line that's chosen as matriarch and since Himi is heiress, I'm officially and completely out." He whispered and pulled away. Jun knew the rules well and he knew very well, that he could no longer claim to hail from the Main Hachimitsu Line, as now he was reduced to a regular Hachimitsu civilian with not honorifics and no more gold embroidered hanbok.

"Go to Young Ji's, she'll give you a change of clothes since you can no longer wear gold. You many not be a main line Hachimitsu anymore but as a Hachimitsu of civilian status, you can still represent the Clan in Konoha by starting up a shop there and running it yourself. Just because you can't wear gold and can't claim to be of the main family, doesn't mean I'll abandon you." Kisaki-mama assured Jun. Mori nodded as well.

"I'll get the paperwork sent ahead of time… You should go now before the rumors start and people start approaching you and well, you know how the gossips are and the gawking. The faster you get out of here, the less people will be aware of where you're going." Jun nodded and hugged Himitsu one last time.

"I'll write if that makes you feel better." Jun consoled Himitsu who nodded. Mori watched his brother walk away with his head held up high but with such heavy steps.

* * *

-Mi-hi-

Mi-hi had heard of what happened. She clenched her fists at her side and her eyes watered. Her fiancé was banished, her best friend had just barged in dressed in his finest commander guard battle hanbok and arranged a wedding contract for her, a wedding contract she had refused but her Aunt and Uncle kept pressing. All this in a matter of 2 days.

* * *

-_Flashback_-

_"__You're going to marry me, so you might as well remove that binyeo. Jun's gone and he's never coming back." Akusetsu simply said as the two strolled the small garden in her Uncle's home. Mi-hi didn't want to stroll next to the man that had her fiancé banished; next to her ex-best friend. She turned and her hazel eyes connected with his yellow cold eyes._

_"__You cannot tell me what to do. I haven't accepted and never will. Are you really so blind to your jealousy that you can't see that I don't love you and the more you push the more I'll pull away." She was about to turn away and stomp when his hand latched on tightly to her wrist and she hissed. Mi-hi found in his eyes, in his brutish way, that he was no more the little boy that she had befriended long ago. Her best friend, he was gone._

_"__No one said marriage had to be about love. Let me remind you that you chose this path for us. I became this way because of you. You were my only light in this dark place. Heh, but it seems that your light casted a shadow darker than where I stood before. You have no one to blame but yourself." Mi-hi's eyes had went wide as his lips crashed upon hers. In her shock and with the training she had done with Jun, by instinct she quickly drew his sword as he was distracted tyring to get her to part her lips. He froze and backed off._

_"__MI-hi put it down, you don't' know what you're doing." He attempted to reason and held his hands up but MI-hi she knew better and pressed the hilt to his side tearing a little into the fabric of his jokki vest._

_"__I know what I'm doing. Assaulting a Commander of the Guard is punishable by death but because I'm a woman, it's banishment." Akusetsu then laughed. Mi-hi couldn't believe he was laughing even when she had the upper hand._

_"__You know I'd never report it. You're not leaving Honey and I'll make damn sure of that. Since I proposed an arranged marriage and the contract has yet to be formally rejected, you can't leave. Sen Mi-hi can't leave the Land of Honey. Oh and good luck trying to formally reject the contract. I have the Registrar in my pocket, not to mention more than a few of the council members. You're stuck with me Mi-hi so you best get use to it… You can keep the sword, consider it an early wedding gift from me."_

_-End Flashback-_

* * *

Mi-hi glared at the sword that her Uncle had decided to have on display in the main foyer.

"Mi-hi!" Turning around Mi-hi spotted Inhyeon. Her only friend in this mess that understood perfectly well what was going on.

"Is it true, you and Aku-" Mi-hi shook her head and dragged her friend away to a private area.

"I'm running away." Mi-hi declared and Inhyeon gaped.

"B-But, where to? How? You can't leave, you know that. He'll only get the guard to drag you back." Inhyeon worriedly pestered. Mi-hi shook her head.

"You're going to help me. Kisaki-mama is aware that Jun's proposed and I accepted. No one else knows, everyone assumed it was _Akuzetsu_ who gave me the binyeo. I need you to give her this." Mi-hi pulled from within her yellow Jeogori pocket a thick letter. Mi-hi's eyes firmed up as she spoke once more.

"You can't be caught by anyone. If you can't get it to Kisaki-mama, get it to Mori." Inhyeon took the letter and nodded. Unbeknownst to Mi-hi, Inheyon was quite happy on the inside.

"You can count on my support."

* * *

-With Akuzetsu-

Everything was going perfect for Akuzetsu. Mi-hi hadn't made any attempts to runaway. He had a guard tail her everywhere under the guise that he wanted to protect his intended. Then there was Mori, stupid Mori was easy to deal with but as of late, he started to spend a lot of time brushing up on laws, and although it was worrying, Mori never had the mind for studying. As Akuzetsu counted his lucky stars, Lady Inhyeon passed by with his mother. His mother, she nodded but didn't smile, clearly still pissed over her favorite son getting banished.

_'__Oh mother, it's not my fault Jun fell for my impromptu plan. Though I admit banishment by spilling Hachimitsu blood wasn't what I had mind at first, I had planned to use my iron sand to win... No matter, at least I still have my ace up my sleeve and he's gone.'_

He was pulled out of his thoughts as Lady Inhyeon sent him a flirtatious smile and a small nod. As of late she had been around the compound a lot, then again, she was probably trying to secure a marriage with Mori but he knew Mori would never be interested.

Lady Inhyeon was pretty. Very pretty but not Mi-hi pretty. No one would be like Mi-hi but even still an idea surged.

_'__Perhaps after marrying Mi-hi… I should take Inhyeon as a mistress. Nothing like making Mi-hi miserable at my side after she broke my hear and with Jun of all people.'_

Akuzetsu, yes, Akuzetsu, not Akusetsu. He had accepted everything everyone had ever said about him. They wanted him to be the bad guy, oh he'd be that and so much more. He stared at the documents to official change his first name.

_'__I'd rather bare the name that reflects who I am, a wicked tongue, that rather than the name Mother wished I'd be like, me, Open and Kind? Never.'_

Akuzetsu was a very happy man at the moment. Nothing could ruin this and this was just the first step. Next would be Himitsu. That little bitch would get what was coming. She wouldn't last as heiress and then once he bore a daughter with Mi-hi to the Clan… Everything would be in place for a total take over and he'd go down in Honey History as the best Daimyo since Seondeok-mama.

* * *

-Land of Waves-

Jun had stayed out here for two weeks. He had yet to receive his documents from Konoha to allow him residency. Not that he didn't mind, he still held a heavy heart after leaving the place he called home. Leaving behind his family, friends, his fiancée. Jun let out a heavy sigh as he stared out into the misty sea in the general direction of where the Land of Honey should be.

_'__This is my fault. I practically self exiled myself, I knew what he was up to and didn't think he'd say that to get me to lose control, still, I shouldn't have lost my temper, but Mi-hi…'_

Jun let out a frustrated huff as he tugged at his long golden hair. When he left the Land of Honey, he lost his will to even bother with his hair. When he had faced _Akuzetsu_. Only a ribbon held his hair up but upon banishment he had to give that up as it had gold embroidery on it. Jun shook his head as he started thinking about everything he lost, but mostly about Mi-hi, who he didn't get to say goodbye to.

"You're not thinking of me are you?" Jun froze.

_'__No? But, How?'_

He slowly turned and his brown eyes watered at seeing her, his Mi-hi. She looked different. Instead of her hanbok, she wore a dark blue kimono with a white obi. Her hair was out of its braid as her wavy dark brown locks cascaded around her. He wondered where the binyeo he gave her was. He noted she held a small bundle in her hands. He got up and approached her. He touched her face to make sure she was real. Her eyes were bright but she slightly frowned.

"You left me behind. Why would you leave me and not say 'Come with me'? You're stupid if you think I would've said 'No.'" Mi-hi wrapped her arms around his torso and buried her head into his black jeogori shirt.

"Mi-hi I," He shut up as she lifted her head and he saw her tear filled eyes.

"I gave up my name to come." Jun blinked and Mi-hi pulled out from her kimono sleeve a document. Jun stared at it. He name was no longer Sen Mi-hi.

"Akusetsu used a formal marriage contract to keep me from leaving and that bastard dared to pay off the registrar to withhold my decline. I ran away with your mother, Lady Inhyeon and Mori's help. Since Sen Mi-hi couldn't leave, I had to become just Mimori." Mi-hi pulled away and Jun clenched his fists at his side. She opened her bundle up and pulled out two gold binyeo. One was the one he gave her and the other… It was gold, with an amber stone.

"You gave me an engagement binyeo, it's only right I have yours ready." Jun looked away from the binyeo and into Himitsu's hazel eyes.

"Y-You still want to marry me? Even if I have nothing but my name and even then, I-I don't have a title or wealth. I just have a few pieces of gold." Jun asked and Mi-hi let out small warm smile.

"I don't need anything as long as it's you. I love you and that's enough for me." Jun grabbed her by the shoulders and kissed her fervently. He might of lost so much but at least Kami had allowed for Mi-hi, no Mimori to be at his side.

* * *

**A/N: Just do as I did. Let it all sink it. The drama, the struggle. Love is a scary thing guys. That's the entire point of this chapter. It can make us stronger or destroy us completely until we become someone else completely. **

**Seriously though, I love Mi-hi/Mimori. In her youth she was such a badass, doing as she pleased taking nothing from her Aunt and Uncle; Doing what she felt in her heart she had to do instead of sulking (FK yeah, Bella Swan should take notes). For those of you who remember from HK I when Mim told Hachiko she knew what it was like to leave everyone behind… Yeah, this was meant to cover that one part mentioned long, long ago in HK. **

**Jun though, now you all know why I call it a self-imposed exile, he knew what Akuzetsu was up to and thought he could deal with it but damn Akuzetsu doesn't play fair now does he? I suppose the saying _"All's fair in love and war"_ applies to Akuzetsu, but he just takes it to a whole new level. So this marks the end of Story 2 but the beginning of ****_Story 3 – The Rise and Falls of the Hachimitsu Heiress, Himitsu_**

**Questions or Comments leave them in a review, until next post.**

**BTW, those of you who don't know, there's a Lemon Scented NaruHachi Easter Egg hidden in the links on my profile page. Interested? Then Good Luck Hunting!**

**-Anbu**


	5. Story One: Duelo and Rei - Part 2 (edit)

**A/N: I didn't realize the wrong draft was up, nothing's changed much, except the end; Hachiko was napping in her room not downstairs; sorry for the confusion.**

**[Insert Disclaimer] **

* * *

**STORY ONE: DUELO AND REI – PART 2**

Rei sat on the tatami matted floor and grinned watching her little pudgy baby girl on the soft yellow blanket. The dark golden haired baby girl was on her back and wriggling in attempts to roll on her tummy. Hachiko was a smart baby. At only 4 months she was already trying to do things on her own, such as roll over. The hazel-eyed baby had been the best thing to happen to the Hachimitsu family in Konoha.

Because of baby Hachiko and Rei's single mother status, Rei was stuck in the reserves much to her father's joy. Rei of course didn't mind it one bit, with little Hachiko needing her, Rei really didn't miss being a kunoichi. She still trained and since given the okay at the hospital, she began getting herself in back in shape. Rei had it all worked out in her head. Once Hachiko was in the Academy or Civilian Primary (yes, Rei would allow Hachiko to choose what kind of path to take), Rei would reintegrate herself to the regular chunin forces.

For now though, Rei was content watching little Hachiko's accomplishments.

_'__Duelo… You're missing out on so much. I hope you come back soon. I'm sure Hachiko would love you.'_

* * *

**-Duelo-**

Duelo glared at the deplorable condition of lab room. Large glass broken containment cells, dirty machines against the wall and the stench of moisture was deeply penetrated in the air. Duelo knew what this place was. Is. Orochimaru had used it as a place to store the children he had experimented on a couple of years back.

"Many have died here. Shame not one survived. I'm sure you would've enjoyed dissecting another body to study." Orochimaru lamented and cruelly joked. The snake sannin let out a heavy sigh but then grinned broadly. Duelo felt his stomach churn but he held it together, he was past studying human anatomy and now was doing grunt work.

"However with Kaguya's Flower, how long until the extract is ready?" Orochimaru asked and Duelo grimly reported.

"About a week there's a few more distillation processes left then we can begin studying its properties." Orochimaru grinned and nodded.

"Once you've finished send Aoda to find me." A little blue-purple snake slithered over to Duelo who bent down and let it slither up his arm and rest on his shoulder.

"Take what we have here left of the Hashirama cells and any equipment. I'm going to hunt for the miko that continues to elude us. The scrolls copies I acquired from the Land of Honey are heavily coded and my contact assured me that the contents were only understood by the miko of the name Suisei." Duelo nodded and after Orochimaru left he relaxed a little.

"Orochimaru-sama can be intimidating." Duelo turned his head and raised an eyebrow at the small snake on his shoulder.

"I might as well get started, I don't want to incur his anger again." Duelo commented and headed into the lab to get what he needed.

* * *

**-Days Later-**

"How much longer will this take?" Aoda asked again for the 8th time. Duelo sighed and looked at the small vial and then went to one end of the table where the boiling minced contents of Kaguya's petals were boiling. It was nearly all evaporated. Just small morsels remained and a bit of the infusion.

"Ask again in 20 minutes." Aoda nodded from its warm aquarium that Duelo had made for the snake. Duelo found it strangely nice to have someone, aside from Orochimaru to talk to. Duelo had a feeling something was going to go down. Something big and something life changing, he just wasn't sure what though. He was snapped out of his thoughts when the door slammed open and Orochimaru grinned brightly.

"We have our prisoner who refuses to cooperate. I have a meeting in Rice Country, so you make sure she doesn't do something stupid and keep her fed and alive. Well at least until I return." Duelo nodded and the creepy snake sannin left. Duelo grimaced as he realized he was in charge of a prisoner.

_'__I didn't sign up for this… I knew Orochimaru would have much to teach me, and he has but it's more like I'm teaching myself and in the most unconventional ways. Was leaving Konoha for this really worth it?'_

His thoughts strayed to Rei. He didn't dare voice it out but he really missed her company. Even if she was just watching him study, her presence in his life since they had met had been constant and comfortable.

_'__I'll return soon. That I promise… But when and how? Orochimaru will never let me go and has enough on me to ensure I'm no longer welcome in Konoha.'_

Duelo rubbed his temples and focused put his attention on the scrolls that Orochimaru wanted decoded. Duelo liked challenges but this was ridiculous. The scrolls, the code it was a series of loops, scribbles in patterns and breaks. It was strange. At first he believed it to be some form of calligraphy since the brush strokes were fine, firm and not a smudge present but after looking through all the references, nothing. Not even the old language fitted. It was as if this from, this code was non-existent. Yet, the scrolls originated from across the seas, from the Land of Honey from some old noble clan.

"Aoda, do you know where these scrolls originated from?" Duelo asked the small purple/blue snake.

"Ah, something with bee's… Ah! Hachimitsu." The little snake proudly proclaimed as it remembered. Duelo blinked at the coincidence.

_'__That's Rei's last name. Could it be that she'd know something about this? Perhaps talking to the old woman would be best right now.'_

* * *

**-Rei-**

As September began to roll in, Rei smiled at her adorable little girl who was in her small sling carrier across Rei's chest. Hachiko was now 8 months old and very attentive to everything around her. Rei decided the day wasn't so cold and Hachiko would love the afternoon walks to view the changing leaves. She had dressed up Hachiko to be warm, just in case of a sudden chilly wind. Hachiko wore a light brown sweater with a hoodie that had bear ears and sleeves like mittens that looked like little paws. Rei though her little bear was adorable.

Hachiko's round honey colored eyes drifted from the greenish-turning yellow-orange leaves to peeking around at those around. Hachiko for a small baby was very attentive to where there were lots of people. Rei had a hunch Hachiko could be a sensor as the little baby had a tendency to turn her attention often to where there were shinobi, who had larger chakra reserves than civilians.

"OMA! MMM!" Rei looked over to where Hachiko was reaching out her little pudgy hand. Rei noted that it was a reaching up on the tree rather than at the trunk of it. Rei slowly walked over to the tree and Hachiko held out her hands up towards the treetops.

"What are you seeing that I'm not?" Rei playfully asked Hachiko who began to squirm and then suddenly lowered her hands and began making little pouty faces. Rei suddenly knew what more like or who Hachiko was reacting to.

"Oh no! Don't cry. Ah, I know, honeydew! You love honeydew milk and I have some in here somewhere." Rei with one hand ransacked her satchel and as she was about to pull out the honeydew milk, she spotted a red-haired woman that was very familiar and it seemed she was with child.

"Kushina-senpai!" Rei walked over and noted how Hachiko was staring at her senpai.

"Ah, Rei-chan! I haven't seen you since you know," Kushina rubbed her stomach and Rei nodded.

"Oh, who's this cutie?" Rei didn't miss the way Kushina sort of hesitated but then lightly poked Hachiko's cheek causing the little baby to giggle.

"She's so… Cute!" Kushina raved and then Hachiko clapped and held out her hands up once more but this time at a tree behind Kushina.

"Hachiko-chan, this is mama's senpai, Kushina. Say hello ne?" Rei wasn't ashamed of being a teenage mother. She knew what the rumor mill had done to her image and what still was said about her behind her back. Many tried to guess who Hachiko's father was but none were able to make an accurate guess since Hachiko took after her the Hachimitsu in looks. At one point there was speculation that during one of her last missions, Rei had been captured by the enemy and violated. Rei never bothered with denying nor pay attention to the claims. She didn't find a point in it, however it had affected her life during her pregnancy. Her male friends had become distant per her request, as she didn't want any one of them to be caught up in the rumors. Kakashi, Genma and Raido had complied but had kept tabs on her and sometimes they would randomly drop by in private, though they'd never approach Hachiko or even tried to carry her, they had this fear they'd drop her or something.

Hachiko nodded her head as if bowing and Kushina gushed over her.

"Eh, she's yours. Ohayo Hachiko-chan." Kushina smiled and Rei watched how Hachiko stared at the red-haired woman and clapped.

"How are you, Rei? I know… Kakashi told me about how rough it was during the pregnancy." Rei smiled sadly and nodded.

"The looks and way people threw their comments with pity and disgust would get on my nerves, I won't lie that at times I felt like hiding away but, Hachiko was the one thing in this world that made me stand proudly. If I can't stand up and be strong to set an example for Hachiko then what kind of mother would I be?" Rei looked at Kushina-senpai who nodded.

"You know, I'm to give birth soon. I know Mikoto has a son around Hachiko's age and I was wondering if it would be, you know possible to have Hachiko-chan be my baby and Mikoto's baby's friend? Like play dates dattebane!" Rei was taken aback but nodded with a happy smile.

"Hachiko having friends will be a nice ne?" Rei asked Hachiko who nodded and made Kushina laugh a little in the process.

"Does she agree to anything when asked something?" Kushina asked and Rei nodded.

"Sometimes she'll shake her head. Though, right now it seems her fixation is on that tree top." Rei eyed the tree.

"Ah, so she's noticed. Hmm, I'll have to tell Minato his ANBU is incompetent if he was noticed by a baby." Kushina whispered and they laughed causing Hachiko to laugh too just to be a part of the laughter.

"I should get going. It was nice seeing you Rei, you should visit me soon. You too, Hachiko-chan." Kushina poked Hachiko's cheek causing the baby to babble. As Kushina left, Hachiko's pout returned and her round eyes stared in the direction Kushina had left.

"Seems Kushina-senpai left an impression on you huh?" Rei asked and proceeded to head back home as it was near Hachiko's naptime. Upon getting home Rei bypassed entering through the shop, she didn't want customer gawking at Hachiko. So she went around through the alley and entered the courtyard. Hachiko recognizing home and fussed to get down.

Once in the living room, Rei set Hachiko loose to crawl everywhere. Eventually Hachiko got tired and fell asleep clutching her yellow blanket and a teddy bear. Rei set the sleeping babe in her crib upstairs and Rei proceeded to grab something to read from her room. It was then when Rei was surprised to see a familiar lone figure in her bedroom.

"Still using the window huh?" Rei asked and sat on the bed next patting the empty space for him to sit. Hatake Kakashi over the years had been one of those people that were distant and Rei had pegged him to be a stick in the mud but overtime her opinion of him had changed. He had seen so much, been hurt by so much, it was sometimes hard for Rei to see him so defeated when he visited. Usually, he visited when he felt lonely and didn't want anyone asking about his feelings. She knew he only visited her and Hachiko because she didn't ask, just comforted him by treating him like he wasn't broken.

"Where's your kid?" Kakashi manually asked.

"Napping in her room. She noticed you when you were tailing Kushina-senpai." Kakashi seemed to grimace a bit. As an ANBU, Rei knew he was wounded that a mere baby had easily spotted him.

"You still deny you're a sensor and your kid too?" He monotonously asked and Rei gave him a small smirk.

"I just know. I told you, I've been evaluated and I can't do what sensors do, feel chakra. Hachiko though, she might be. She hasn't been around you that long to know what you feel like and instantly recognize-" Rei stopped talking as she heard a small cry. Kakashi noted it too and followed her out to the a small yellow room where the little baby in a bear onesie was rolled on her side and she held out her arms towards a hesitant teen ANBU.

"And the little bear demands your attention." Rei simply said and grinned as she saw Hachiko manage to roll over on her tummy.

"I'm not carrying her. You know I don't do infants." Kakashi pointed out and took a step back a bit away from the crib that contained the baby that kept stretching her arms out towards Kakashi.

"But she likes you, not sure why but she does, more than Genma, he makes her scrunch up her nose and Raido, he refuses to go near her because she likes to pull hair." Rei admitted.

"I need to get back, I was just on a small break." Kakashi turned towards Hachiko and crept down to her crib level. Rei wondered why and then Kakashi spoke, staring at the little babe through the crib bars.

"Don't make trouble for your mom or me." He said with his eye narrowed and awkwardly patted the top of her head that was still covered by the bear hoodie. Rei silently chuckled. Kakashi left, via the window and Rei turned to a pouting Hachiko.

"Looks like Kakashi is warming up to you huh? Maybe you can be the one to break him out of himself." Rei lightly said with a small sad smile. She picked up Hachiko and wondered if Duelo would be the same with Hachiko, like Kakashi was?

"Let's get you some fruit, ne?" Hachiko bounced in Rei's arms at the mention of fruit.

As Rei got Hachiko's snack ready, she noted a small letter on the kitchen counter. She picked it up and paled as she read who it was from.

_'Duelo.'_

* * *

**A/N: Not a long one. I admit but the cuteness levels here! :3 **

**Baby Hachiko is cute! This one part felt a bit filler-ish but it exposed a bit about Rei and Duelo. Poor Rei though, the sh*t she had to put up with.**

**Next time, yeah, it's going down. Anyone noted that this chapter is set shortly under a couple of weeks before Kushina gives birth, meaning, Rei's ending is coming and Story 1 will be finishing up.**

**[May 15 Edit] Loveabe O has more fanart! Rei has been drawn as have other pieces like NaruHachi, Pinkie and Hachiko, Jun and Mimori, all are very well drawn by the way, link is up on my profile go check 'em out!**

**Until Next Time,**

**-Anbu**


End file.
